Happy Reunion
by amy1oM
Summary: Besides Lucy and Tumnus, another reunion happened inside of the Witch’s castle on the day Aslan freed its stone prisoners.


**Happy Reunion  
By** AslansFaithfulOne

**Rating:** G (movie verse)  
**Spoilers:** For The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe 2005 movie

**Summary:** Besides Lucy and Tumnus, another reunion happened inside of the Witch's castle on the day Aslan freed its stone prisoners.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Narnia or any of its wonderful characters -- they belong to C.S. Lewis entirely. No copyright infringement is intended by the writing or publishing of this story so please DO NOT sue me for it!

/\\ Cold. He was so very cold.

If anyone didn't believe you still experienced awareness after the White Witch turned you into stone then you were quite mistaken. For many the thought of being turned into stone was frightening enough because it represented death. But they were wrong as it was worst than death because you lived on, retaining your awareness though it was as far from actual living as you could get without having died. From the moment the White Witch had waved her wand at him, Tumnus the Faun, knew nothing but a black consciousness as stone covered his eyes. He could feel the frost of the Witch's spell wrought Winter. His consciousness had only diminished but it had not ended as he was now trapped in the not quite living but living torment of being a stone statue in her courtyard.

The most maddening part of being a statue besides the never ending frigid cold was the fact Tumnus was aware of the passage of time. Oh he couldn't tell the difference between night or day as you or I would but he was aware it was day by the fact he could feel some warmth from the sun. As the days passed the warmth began to increase so much so he began to hope that the Witch's power was finally breaking and dare he even think it -- perhaps Aslan himself was here to see her end. From the moment he had meet Lucy Penvesie he had hoped and prayed it that Aslan's coming wasn't far behind as he knew the prophecy as well as any of Narnia's good and fair creatures.

The endless darkness continued and Tumnus was sure he would go mad from the awareness he had been cursed with. There was no end in sight to his torment and if it were possible he knew he would weep for the want of wishing the torment to end.

And then the moment came he sensed a change was about to come to the very nature of his miserable existence. Instead of the unending frigid cold and ice he felt suddenly a rush of warmth as one might feel in the first days of spring. It began in his face when he felt the warmth of someone breathing on him, and he inwardly he smiled. The warmth didn't end with the brief breathe he had felt but rather it grew as it spread down his neck and it grew until it reached the bottom of his hooves.

Suddenly Tumnus realized he could see again although his vision was blurry at first but he could see again. He could see the light and he thought he would weep at seeing it again when he believed he never would. And even as he thought this, his hoofs slipped out from under him as his legs suddenly gave away, causing him to fall forward. He had expected to hit the hard stones of the courtyard but he was caught by a pair of small arms.

When Tumnus brought his head up to see who had stopped his fall, he was looking into the eyes of Lucy, and her smile sent a warm rush of happiness through him again. Lucy began to laugh as did he, tears of happiness flooding both of their eyes as she turned suddenly to another Daughter of Eve.

She began, 'Susan, this is -"

'Is Mr Tumnus!' the other girl finished for her sister before she embraced him.

A moment later Aslan appeared to tell them to search the castle and Tumnus felt his breath catch in his throat as he beheld the Great Lion for the first time in his life. Never had he felt such awe or reverence for anyone or any creature as he did beholding glory of Aslan for the first time. His reverie did not end until he felt Lucy's hand take his and he heard her sweet voice say, 'Come on, Mr Tumnus!' before she started to pull the Faun forward.

They searched every room, nook, and cranny of the White Witch's castle and Aslan breathed on any statue they found restoring them to their proper selves in an instant. The last room they ventured into was the set of apartments that had been the Witch's private residence. Tumnus entered her private sitting room alone where he found only one single statue of a Faun holding aloft a magnificent sword. Without a word he walked closer to the statue and slowly recognition entered his mind as he saw the Faun's face. Turning he ran back towards the corridor and shouted, 'Aslan! Aslan, come quickly! Come quickly!' He ran back to the statue as the girls entered the room.

'What's wrong?' Lucy asked seeing how anxious he was.

'Look at the Faun's face,' Tumnus replied.

Lucy approached the statue just as Aslan padded softly into the room. 'Oh,' she exclaimed as she looked at the Faun's face, 'He looks like you, Mr Tumnus. Could this be your father?'

'I don't know,' he answered breathlessly as Aslan breathed softly on the statue. 'I hope so.'

They all watched with baited breath as the Faun's coloring went from a stone grey to the natural coloring of a living creature and like Tumnus he fell forward, his sword dropping to the ground as Tumnus caught him. He blinked clearing his vision and he looked at the one who had prevent his fall, gasping as recognition lit up his eyes, 'Tumnus?'

Tears flooded and spilled down the younger Faun's face as he nodded, 'Yes, Father, it is I.' He embraced his father who was clearly shocked but soon got over it as he returned the embrace, tears streaming down his face as well.

'Oh, my son,' he whispered and both the girls found themselves battling back tears as they witnessed the happy reunion.

**The End -- for now**

**Author's Note:** I made am assumption after I watched the scene in the movie in which Mr Tumnus talked about the way Narnia was before the Witch cast her winter spell over it and it was obvious to me that the way he talked he had lived long enough to rememeber what Narnia was like before the 100 years winter. He said also something about his father going off to war a long time ago and I just connected the two. What if he went off to fight Jadis when she first arrived in Narnia?


End file.
